


Trick or Treat

by aph_polonya



Series: aphfallfandomweek2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_polonya/pseuds/aph_polonya
Summary: Lithuania gets a late-night visit





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aphfallfandomweek2018 day 6: treats

**Trick or Treat**

It was almost midnight when the doorbell rang, the sound echoing through the dark and empty hallway. Lithuania got up from the couch and furrowed his brows. _Who would want something from me at this time? It’s much too late for a visit._ For a second, he considered to not open the door. What if it was a murderer? But then again, which murderer would ring the doorbell instead of just breaking in? It rang again, this time longer and more aggressive. Lithuania sighed and opened the door, only to be greeted with a rather…strange sight. Right in front of him stood Poland, wearing a short black dress and a big hat. He grinned. “Trick or treat!”, he exclaimed happily. Lithuania just stared at him in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?” “Trick or treat”, Poland repeated. Lithuania still stared. _Trick or treat? What is that supposed to mean? And why is Poland dressed like that?_ “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean. Also, what’s with the outfit? It’s cold, you could get sick. I…” Poland rolled his eyes and barged past Lithuania, making his way to the living room and flopping down on Lithuania’s couch. “I’m dressed as a witch! God, you’re such an old man sometimes! It’s Halloween, Liet. Does that ring a bell?” Ah, Halloween. That explained Poland’s outfit. But still… “And what does Trick or treat mean?” Poland sighed dramatically. “Either you have to give me a treat, or I’m gonna play a trick on you.” “Why?” “It’s a Halloween thing, Liet.” “Ah, I see.” “So?” “So what?” “Trick or treat?” “Oh, umm, I’m afraid I don’t have any treats for you.” Poland pouted. “I came all the way here, and now you don’t have any treat for me?” Lithuania’s mind raced. Did he have anything he could offer Poland? “There’s some leftover pizza in the fridge.” Before Lithuania had finished, Poland darted to the kitchen and returned with the pizza, happily taking a bite. “Is this enough of a treat?”, Lithuania asked, not sure if he understood this bizarre tradition correctly. Poland seemed to consider the question for a moment. “Yes, I think so. But”, he added, smiling seductively. “there’s also another treat you could give me tonight.” Lithuania looked at him blankly. “Umm, I think I also have a bit of chocolate somewhere?” Poland just sighed exasperatedly at his boyfriend’s obliviousness and leaned up to give him a kiss.


End file.
